Partially assembled vehicles, such as wheel loaders, are oftentimes transported between assembly lines or stored in a manufacturing facility. In conventional practice, cranes and the like have been utilized to perform such job tasks. The use of such cranes is time consuming and sometimes subjects the workmen and transported vehicle to injury or damage.